


I'm gonna dance dance dance with my hands hands hands above my head together

by ChiChiMiaMia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, shower bondage, woman just wanted to take a damn shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: Sex. In a shower.





	I'm gonna dance dance dance with my hands hands hands above my head together

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody Mary by Lady GagGa

Kiara opened her eye, assessed where she was and stretched.  
"Why are you still here?" she asked turning to face Quan chi.

Quan chi, fully dressed, laying on his side, chin resting on a fist as he watched her.

"Curiosity," he admitted, watching her move. He had left, as normal after their...joining was done, Back to his realm. But he had been wondering for a time what, if anything, she done after he left. 

So he came back, found that she was still there, still naked, asleep. Vulnerable, open for attack which only peaked his curiosity even more so he waited, watching her till she woke up.

"Hummm," was Kiara's response to his answer, her tone not quite believing that was the entirely true. Getting up and walking over to one of the curtain stands in the room. Opening it to revile that it was a shower, set up with rings and bars, obviously for bondage, obviously for sex.

She removed the claw rings and the near should length glove on her left arm as well as the eye patch, shootting Quan chi a look before stepping in the shower, closing the curtain behind her. 

Quan chi smirked, flicking his fingers and the curtains opened so he could still see her.

Kiara's eye narrowed, she pointily turned her back to him as she turned the water on.

Quan chi leered, watching. 

Kiara visibly relaxed under the spray of hot water, hands moving up to massage her own neck and shoulders before reaching down between her legs with her right. 

Using her fingers she opened herself up to the spray before inserting two fingers insider self to pull out whatever was left of Quan chi's seed, rinsing herself out. 

Her left arm was a shade or two lighter than the rest of her, spending most of its time covered. Slightly malformed with the last two fingers nothing more than the first and two knuckles fused to half the middle finger. There were several dispensers on one side of the shower of different soaps or oils to use during a scene. She selected one of the soaps and started washing herself, ignoring the man watching her from the bed.

Quan chi said nothing, content for the moment to just watch her, enjoying the view of her back and her ass. The way the water fell over the tattooed muscles of her back as she moved and how her ass jiggled and shifted with the movements. 

There were bruises on her back, fading blotches that he could see at a distance even under her tattoos. They showed a bit more on her hips and her ass as she didn't have as many tattoos and the welts and bruises were in the shape of hand and finger prints. His from where he had gripped her as she rode him like mounted stallion for their pleasure and from where he had flipped her over and taken her from behind. Gripping her hips in one firm grip as he gripped the back of her neck, pushing her down as he rode her like as a stallion rode a mare in heat.

Quan chi all but sighed at the memory, eyes becoming heavy as he watched.

Kiara looked over her shoulder at him, as if picking up on his thoughts, his lust which she likely had.

She shifted a shoulder and hip in invitation if he wanted to join her before going back to massaging and washing herself down.

A low growl caught in Quan chi's throat as he got up, removing his cloths and boots as he walked towards her. 

Kiara turned, pressing her back on the wall as Quan chi took both her wrists in hand, pressing her back and claiming her mouth.

There was a click over head as he restrained both her hands over head in one of the cuffs that were hanging there for that reason. His leg went between her legs, pushing them apart as he went down and secured her ankles to the cuffs of the spreader bar down there for that reason.

He stood up, admiring his work, smiling as the hot water poured down her body in invitingly. 

Kiara pouted her lips, pushing her chest out, nipples hardened at the ideas of what he could do and had done to her. 

He did not disappoint, covering his hand in one of the warmed oils, he pressed to of his fingers inside her, manipulating her till he could work a third and then fourth in to her.  
His free hand gripped her throat as he pushed her head back, chest up so he could mouth and suck those harden pierced peaks.

Kiara gasped, writhing under his touch under the water. 

He worked all four fingers inside her, moving them, his thumb pressing the hood piercing of her clitoris down on the erect clit. 

She sucked air through her teeth in a hiss, pelvic muscles clinching around his fingers, hips pausing in their movement as she rode the pleasurable wave emitting from her touched just right clit and vibrating throughout her body. 

Quan chi shifted the pressure on her clit just a fraction and the pleasure renewed in intensity.

She cried out, he shifted the pressure again and her knees buckled, unable to close her legs to break off the stimuli.

Quan chi emitted a sound of smug satisfaction as he removed his hand.  
It earned him a hazy glare from Kiara's good eye as he shifted to press the head of his erection against her.

She bit her lip to keep quiet as he pressed the swollen head inside her still slightly too sensitive opening. 

He paused just long enough and then thrusted the rest of himself inside. 

Kiara's body bucked as her moan turned into a scream, unable to close her legs or raise them, hands and arms still bound overhead as he rode her against the shower wall.

She clenched down on him, keeping him immobile as he moved his hips against hers.

He gasped, buckling forward, grip on her throat relaxing and she worked him with her pelvic muscles. Not letting up till unspoken demands were met.

"Kiara..." he moaned, mouthing her neck, searching out her lips. Finding them, he took her in a kiss which she returned. She relaxed her muscles around him and then clenched harder. Jerking on the restraints holding her arms above her head.

One hand gripping her ass, Quan chi relented and undid the restraints holding her arms above her head with his other hand, weight shifting as her arms dropped. Wrapping them around his neck and waist as she massaged the tingling out of them and the feeling back in. 

Her right hand grabbed ahold of his ass as she pressed forward, clenching down on him one las time before relaxing. Enabling him to move once more. 

His pace picked up, as if making up for lost time, his breath hitched as he was coming close. 

She mouthed his neck, his jaw and took his mouth, biting his lower lip with a growl, her other hand gliding down his back to the other side of his ass, taking both cheeks in a hard grip as he came.

He cried out his release, biting her own lip in return as he tensed and then relaxed leaning heavily on her.

She gave him a moment before she slapped his ass, indicating he needed to shift his weigh, which he did. The shift pulled himself out of her and backed him up enough, so she could undo the bar restraints on her ankles herself while still holding him up.

Once done she rolled her hip into his, an unspoken question to check if he was still with her or zoned out.

He responded by nipping her jaw and lips.

She smirked, "So," she asked, voice a bit thick from orgasm, "are you washing my back or taking off?"

Quan chi returned the smirk, telling her hoarsely, "turn around."

Kiara laughed.


End file.
